Home
by GrantHope550
Summary: Natsu yang baru pulang dari Melbourne, dan dipaksa adiknya untuk mengambil rapor. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Check it out... One-Shoot. Mind to RnR?


Melbourne, Australia.

Berantakan, ya, hanya kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan dari apartemen pemuda ini. Mulai dari kamar tidur ruang tamu hingga dapur bahkan kamar mandi juga tidak ada yang rapi. Tapi, walau begitu hanya ada satu tempat yang paling berantakan, kalian tau apa? Ya, kamar tidurnya.

Dikamar tersebut kini tampaklah seorang pria berambut spiky pink dengan badan yang em.. bisa dibilang cukup atletis bagi orang yang bukan merupakan atlet, orang-orang memanggilnya Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda yang cukup terkenal di universitasnya. Ia tampak sedang membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah beberapa helai pakaian ia keluarkan, menatapnya sejenak kemudian membuangnya begitu saja. Hal itu terus terulang-ulang, hanya baju-baju yang menurutnya menarik yang ia masukkan dalam koper polo merah favoritnya yang sedari tadi terbuka diatas kasur.

Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian, koper tersebut sudah penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian pilihannya. Setelah mengecek beerapa perlengkapan lainnya, iapun segera membawa koper merahnya beserta tas selempangnya menuju pintu kamar.

Semelum membuka pintu apartemennya itu, ia menatap singkat koper merah serta tas selempang dihadapannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan terbentuklah seulas senyuman kecil. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekeliling apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun ini. "Sampai jumpa," ucapnya. Kemudian ia langsung memakai tas selempangnya serta membawa koper merahnya keluar apartemen menuju airport.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu diruang tunggu airport. Buktinya sekarang ia kini telah berada didalam pesawat dalam perjalanan menuju Magnolia, kota asalnya. Tampak ia sedang membolak-balikkan koran yang sempat ia beli dalam perjalanan menuju airport. Memang, Natsu adalah orang yang cukup plin-plan dalam membaca koran. Ia hanya membaca berita yang menurutnya menarik.

Tatkala aktivitas membolak-balikkan koran tersebut terhenti. Mata onyxnya yang berwarna hitam tampak menelusuri kata demi kata pada koran tersebut. Kurang lebih 2 menit kemudian, ia menyimpan koran yang tadi ia baca. Ia memejamkan matanya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai, bersiap menuju dunia mimpi.

Ternyata alam bawah sadarnya mengarahkan mimpinya ke-15 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat ia masih duduk dibangku SD kelas 2.

Flashback : on

Ditaman Magnolia yang cukup indah, dimana banyak orang sedang menikmati suasana sekitar yang segar. Ditambah lagi bunga sakura yang bermekaran dimana-mana menambah suasana indah. Tapi, hal itu harus terusik oleh aktivitas 2 anak laki-laki ini.

"GOOOLLLLL," teriak seorang anak kecil berambut spiky pink setelah ia berhasil menjaringkan bola kegawang anak kecil lain dihadapannya. Tampak mereka sedang bermain bola 1 lawan 1.

"Hahaha, tampaknya hari ini aku yang menang Gray," ucap anak kecil berambut spiky pink pada anak kecil berambut raven didepannya.

"Tch, kau hanya beruntung Natsu," balas anak kecil berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Gray pada Natsu sambil memungut bola yang berhasil dimasukkan Natsu kedalam gawangnya yang terbentuk dari kayu-kayu. Terlihat kini Gray sudah bertelanjang dada, alias tanpa menggunakan baju. Hanya Celana pendek hitam yang berada ditubuhnya saat ini.

"Tch, kau yang tidak selevel denganku, prince boxer!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan boxer, flame head?"

Tak lama kemudian terjadilah perkelahian kecil diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang mau menyerah sama sekali.

"Natsu... ayo pulang, ini sudah sore," panggil seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang kelihatan jauh lebih tua daripada Natsu. "Selain itu hentikan perkelahianmu yang tidak berguna itu. Dan.. Oh ya, dan sepertinya tadi ibumu bilang bahwa Lucy menelepon kerumah."

Begitu mendengar kata "Lucy" spontan Natsu langsung berlari meninggalkan Gray yang kini sedang mendengus kesal atas perilaku temannya itu. "Ayo pulang ayah. Aku ingin segera membalas telepon Luce." Sahut Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya, tak lupa ia segera menarik tangan ayahnya menuju rumah.

"Luce?" tanya ayahnya dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan rasa kebingungan.

"Ya, begitulah aku memanggilnya."

"Wah, wah.. kau ini sudah ada julukan khusus bagi Lucy ya. Anak ayah sudah besar ternyata."

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Flashback : off

"Ehm, excuse me. Sir?" panggil seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda dihadapannya dengan perlahan. Kemudian terdengar sedikit suara dari tubuh pemuda tadi menandakan bahwa ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh, sorry. Have we arrived yet?" tanya pemuda tadi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang wanita.

"Oh, i see. Thanks, see you then." Ucap Natsu pada wanita dihadapannya saat ini. Wanita itu berpakaian layaknya pramugari pada umumnya. Tak lupa Natsu memberikan senyuman khasnya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Natsu ketika ia sampai dirumahnya.

"Okae.." balas seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata onyx gelap yang kini sedang memakai baju merah tanpa lengan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah tidak percaya. "N-Natsu-nii?"  
"He? Mengapa reaksimu seperti itu ketika melihat kakamu ini sendiri ha? Apa kau tidak senang aku pulang? Ayo sini peluk kakakmu ini dulu.." balas Natsu disertai sedikit senyuman jahil pada adiknya, Romeo.

Tiba-tiba Romeo langsung lari berhamburan menuju Natsu, kakaknya, memeluknya dengan erat. "Okaeri, nii-san." Ucapnya setelah berpelukan cukup lama.

"Ya. Kalau begitu dimana tou-san dan kaa-san hm? Apakah mereka sehat-sehat saja?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini tou-san juga sudah mulai berhenti merokok. Dan kupikir itu berdampak positif bagi kesehatannya. Kemudian.. Hei! Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu hah?" tunjuk Romeo pada Natsu yang kelihatan sedang melihat Romeo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau mulai berprilaku seperti dokter? Hahaha... ternyata semenjak aku pergi banyak yang berubah ya." Ucap Natsu yang kemudian langsung membawa koper merahnya menuju kamarnya. "Yah.. sampai nanti. Nii-san mau tidur, capek..."

"N-nii-san tunggu.."

"Ya?"

"Em.. besok akan ada pembagian rapor disekolah. Dan harus ada orang tua yang mengambilnya. Tapi tou-san saat ini sedang pergi keluar kota. Sedangkan kaa-san besok ada janji dengan teman-temannya. Jadi.. nii-san maukan mengambilkannya untukku?" Tanya Romeo tidak lupa dilengkapi dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"E-Eto... Ah.. baiklah. Tapi, biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang hari ini ne?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Romeo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan senyuman lebar sampai nii-sannya itu menghilang kedalam kamar.

.

.

Ternyata Natsu cukup kelelahan setelah terbang dari Australia menuju Jepang. Walau ia tidur sepanjang perjalanan, tapi pesawat yang digunakan Natsu ini agak berbeda. Pesawat yang diberitakan mempunyai kecepatan suara ini dapat terbang dari Melbourne, Australia ke Magnolia, Jepang hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Walau begitu sepertinya hal tersebut sangat berefek pada Natsu. Lihat! Buktinya saat ini ia sedang berada dikamarnya sambil memegang kepala serta perutnya. Motion sicknessnya terkadang bisa kambuh bila berada dalam kendaraan yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Didalam ruangan bernuansa merah-oranye berukuran 10x11 ini, ia tengah terbaring diatas kasur berukuran king-size merah miliknya. Rapi, terawat, tidak seperti saat ia meninggalkannya dulu. Sepertinya selalu ada yang membersihkan ruangan ini semenjak Natsu pergi. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, ditambah lagi dengan motion sicknessnya yang saat ini sedang kambuh menambah buruk harinya. Ia memegangi kepala serta perutnya. Juga ia sedikit mengatupkan mulutnya. Sepertinya ia takut bila ia akan muntah. Tak disangka-sangka ternyata mata Natsu semakin lama semakin menutup hingga akhirnya iapun terlelap dalam tidur.

.

.

.

.

Flashback : on

"Ayo rilekskan tubuhmu," perintah seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan dengan tubuh yang cukup atletis yang hanya memakai celana renang berwarna biru kehitaman pada beberapa anak dihadapannya, ya mereka kini berada disalah satu kolam renang yang cukup terkenal di Magnolia. "Ayo kita mulai.."

Terlihat seorang anak berambut spiky pink melihat dengan serius apa yang dikatakan oleh guru renangnya. Yang lain juga tak kalah serius. Merekapun satu per satu mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh guru mereka. Tentu saja dalam pengawasan karena mereka belum dapat berenang dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Aku dapat melakukannya!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut spiky pink yang diketahui namanya Natsu dengan sangat antusias. Sepertinya ia kini cukup senang karena sudah dapat mempraktekkan beberapa teknik dasar berenang yang diajarkan. Yang lain ada yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, ada pula yang merasa senang.

"Nah nah, semuanya sudah cukup baik. Bagaimana bila kita kini pindah kekolam yang lebih dalam?" tanya sang guru yang langsut diterima dengan antusias oleh anak-anak tersebut.

.

.

.

"Wa.. keren.." ucap Natsu ketika sampai dikolam yang kedalamannya mencapai 1.8 Meter itu. Tak lama kemudian Natsu terlihat sedang bersiap untuk berenang. "Ayo kalian lihat ini.," teriak Natsu pada teman-temannya, ia kemudian langsung melompat kedalam air dan berenang. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai tiba-tiba ia tertelan air kolam yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Akh, t-tolong.." ucap Natsu dengan agak lantang, _greb.._ Natsu merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan bahwa ia semakin dekat ketepian.

"Huh! Seharusnya kau sedikit lebih berhati-hati.." komentar orang yang tadi menyelamatkan Natsu. Terlihat anak itu masih seumurannya, dengan rambut pirang basah yang tergerai serta pakaian renang berwarna pink.

"Haha.. arigatou ne, Luce.." ucap Natsu dengan senyuman khasnya, menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa.

Flashback : off

.

.

.

.

.

"SIAAALLLLL... AKU TELAT...," teriak Natsu sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Romeo atau bisa dibilang sekolah lamanya. Sepertinya motion sicknessnya mengakibatkan kelelahan berlebihan yang membuatnya bangun kesiangan.

Natsu mengendarai mobil ayahnya dengan cepat ditengah-tengah jalan yang cukup padat. Sesekali ia gemertakkan giginya karena merasa kesal. 'Sial sudah jam 10' batinnya. Sudah sangat telat karena acara pengambilan rapor sudah dimulai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. begitu ya? Baiklah terimakasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Ucap Natsu setelah mengambil rapor serta mendengar sedikit nasehat dari Makarov, alias walikelasnya Romeo. Sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, Natsu sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu.

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari sekolah yang masih harus menuruni beberapa tangga lagi, Natsu melihat-lihat rapor adiknya itu. 'Ternyata nilai Romeo tidak jauh beda denganku saat sekolah.' Batin Natsu sambil menguraikan senyumnya tipis.

Kryukk... perut Natsu berbunyi. 'Sial, aku lupa sarapan tadi gara-gara terburu-buru'. Dengan segera Natsu menuruni anak tangga dengan agak cepat terkadang dua atau tiga kali anak tangga terlewati dalam satu langkah. Ia menuju kantin sekolah yang letaknya dilantai dasar. Cukup jauh dari kelas Romeo yang terletak pada lantai 4. Mengapa ia tahu kantin dilantai dasar? Tentu saja ia tahu, karena ia dulu juga bersekolah disini dari TK sampai SMA. Ia tumbuh disekolah ini, Fairy Tail Academy.

Sesampainya dikantin, Natsu langsung berlari melewati orang-orang yang sepertinya sudah mengantri sedari tadi, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sudah menunjukkan wajah kekesalan mereka, ia tetap berlari sampai dihadapan kakek-kakek tua yang merupakan pelayan pada kantin tersebut, kulit yang sudah mengkeriput serta terbakar matahari menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sangat tua, tapi berpengalaman.

"Jii-chan miso ramen satu!" Ucap Natsu ketika sampai dihadapan kakek-kakek kantin tersebut. Ternyata ucapan Natsu tadi diikuti ucapan seseorang disampingnya dengan kalimat yang sama persis, tidak ada bedanya.

Hal itupun spontan membuat Natsu menoleh kearah datangnya suara. 'BOOM' bagaikan melihat seorang malaikat, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya seolah bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Mata coklat yang belum pernah ia lupakan disertai rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai dipadukan dengan baju putih dengan celana jins pendek diatas lutut membuat Natsu menatapnya agak lama, begitu pula sebaliknya, karamel bertemu onyx.

"L-Luce.." ucap Natsu dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Greb... dengan cepat Natsu memeluk Lucy, rasa laparnya seakan hilang ketika ia bertemu dengannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Luce.."

.

.

.

.

.

-Owari-

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
